Gotta Go Fast
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: Gotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster, fasterfasterfaster contains sonic x sally (mainly)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just recently got really into "sonic the hedgehog" (I do not own it, I only own Scorch and Snowflake) and decided to make a sonic the hedgehog story. if you have ever watched sonic boom, that's the design and voice i like to use. imagine that version of him as the sonic in this story. hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: i normally type on an iPad which automatically changes things if they are wrong, but my brother broke the screen, and now the entire sound system is messed up, and its also really annoying to use it with a broken screen, so sorry about grammar issues. also, i'm terrible at writing in dialect, so sorry again.**

"Just face it Amy, Sonic's heart belongs to Sally." Mina mongoose stated sadly as she watched Sonic playing a song on his guitar to Sally. "She is the princess, after all." "But she isn't a hedgehog like me!" "I see that, but just accept it,we aren't built to be freedom fighters, and they are. Sonic has flipping robot parents and a robot dog and uncle, too." "yeah, they've been through a lot more than we have. But that doesn't stop us from loving him, right?" "yeah, it doesn't."

tails and snowflake were walking through the great forest when a large rumbling shoot the ground. a large robot with an axe appeared. it was cutting down dozens of trees with every swipe. (remind you of anything?) "lets go back to knothole! we need sonic!"

the second sonic heard the rumbling, he bolted in the direction he assumed it came from. he passed underneath tails and snowflake as he was running and shouted, "Tell all the freedom fighters to come!" he faintly saw tails nod and speed up. sonic saw the robot coming into view. he jumped and got into spindash form. he hit the robot, but bounced off. "your a tough one, eh?" he pulled out a power ring and tried again. "not even a scratch. you can take out swatbots by sneezing on them, but whatever your made of is definitively a lot stronger." " _Titanium alloy and a motherboard that adapts to your attacks, Sonic the hedgehog. goodbye._ " it said in a robotic voice before hitting sonic with the axe head. sonic noted that the axe head was very dull, and wouldn't cut many more trees. "go ahead, fatty, take a few more trees down. i dare you." "what are you doing?!" he heard a voice yell. he turned to see shadow jump down from a tree, just as it was taken out. "are you trying to reveal knothole?!" "just wait." shadow then noticed how dull the axe head was, and that with every hit, it loosened more.

Tails and Snowflake were just reaching knothole. they both saw sally talking to silver the hedgehog. "aunt sally!" they both called. tails landed and said "Sonicandthebiglumberjacktreesaxehesgonnadie!" he was speaking gibberish because of how fast he was talking. "what are you saying?" "he was trying to say, that there is a bit lumberjack bot and its gonna kill sonic, aunt sally!" "do you really think sonic is gonna die?" "the power ring didn't help!" "oh" sally started running into the forest towards the general direction of the battle. silver followed.

sonic was hanging upside down in a tree. shadow was sitting on the branch above him as they watched the bot trying to cut a tree with its dull axe. "stupid bot" sonic said. it then transformed into a sharpener and sharpened the axe." "we should do something now." "mm hm" right as it was about to swipe another tree, it suddenly stopped. silver flew from the trees and slung the axe into the bots head. the axe bounced off and flew into the canyon. "that didn't work." silver said as he flew towards the bot. sonic and shadow also charged.

sally was hiding behind a tree. "Nicole, what is that bot made of?" "titanium alloy. it also adapt to whatever moved they use on it." "how do we beat it?" "lust look at the hedgehogs." sally saw sonic spindash it again, but it grabbed him, and flung him into a tree. he groaned before falling unconscious. silver flew at it, but was swatted away like a fly. shadow tried one last time, but when he charged, it disappeared, and shadow fell off the cliff." "This suuuucks!" he yelled. sally gasped ans crouched down. it sliced the tree she was hiding behind. it still didn't see her. "please don't be dead." she said as she glanced at sonic's body. " _priority one, capture freedom fighters. priority two, complete. hedgehog exterminated."_ the bot said as it grabbed sally. "HELP!" she yelled towards knothole.

muttski was the only one who heard her cry for help. he ran up to uncle chuck and started barking. "what?!" he and muttski both ran to the entrance of castle acorn. "sir Geoffrey st. John. may i please enter. i need to speak with the king." "but of course, mate." he ran inside as muttski ran off to find tails. he walked into the throne room. "Sire, we need to resort to extreme measures! one of robotniks robots is cutting down the forest, it captured your daughter, and it took out sonic, shadow and silver!" "i want you to gather all the freedom fighters that you can, i wont forgive myself if sally dies." uncle chuck nodded and ran back to the center of town.

Snowflake had just told scorch about the bot and they were flying to the scene. snowflake froze the bot, but if broke out after a few seconds. scorch tried to burn it, but once he finished, it wasn't scratched at all. "if you haven't forgotten, i'm still up here!" sally shouted. "right, sorry aunt sally!" tails then appeared, holding a blue jewel. "that's a chaos emerald! where did you find it?" "it was just on my doorstep." tails said. "i have no idea where silver and shadow are, so i hope this works!" tails placed the emerald in sonics glove, but nothing happened. "is he really dea-" sonic's body disappeared. it reappeared floating in front of the robot. his quills were pure golden and raised up, instead of down, and his irises were blood red. "you have five seconds." "you meddlesome hedgehog, if you don't stop interfering with my plans, ill squash you like a bug! robotniks voice said.

the bot then exploded. metal bits flew everywhere. sonic floated to the ground,and then fell over as his quills turned back to blue. shadow was just climbing over the top of the cliff side, and silver stumbled back into the area. "i see stars. there's one that looks like-" silver fell over "sleep. it looks like sleep." he then passed out too. "what'd i miss?" shadow asked. "you missed super sonic blowing up the bot." "i know the bot exploded. i got hit in the head with one of its eyes." "can you help me get him back to the infirmary?" "sure."

once they got back to the village,it was almost nighttime, and doctor quack made them leave. sally walked to her hut, closed all the window things, and shut the door. "Nicole, is sonic going to survive?" "there is a ninety-five percent chance that he will not. i have never seen a probability so low, but i assure you, the five percent is on our side. he hasn't died yet, and probably wont for a very long time." "your probably right. its getting late." "princess, i already told you he'll probably live." "but he might not. please don't die sonic, we need you."


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning, sally stood up and looked out the window. it had been blown open. she looked outside, and saw nobody. she was about to open the door when doctor quack opened the door. "come with me, princess." he led her to the infirmary. "i know how you feel, sally. i know you feel very depressed, and you might be depressed for awhile, because-" "don't say it, doctor. your gonna say he's dead. "hes just fine. he's asleep, but he will live." sally started smiling uncontrollably and ran to castle acorn. she ran into the main hall and ran up to her father. "why are you crying? is someone hurt?" "he's alive!" "who's alive?" "didn't you hear? he almost died yesterday! he saved my life, then almost died!" "who are you talking about?!" "sonic!" "that must have been what sir Charles was talking about yesterday. "he told you?" "yes, sally." "he's alive!" "who's alive?" sally's mother asked as she walked into the room. "apparently sonic, the blue hedgehog who runs fast, almost died." "i think that sally may have a certain fondness towards him." queen Alicia said as sally ran from the room. a few seconds after sally left, tails and Snowflake flew into the room. "your majesty! a swatbot attack is in progress!" tails said as he landed. "where are shadow and silver?" "they aren't here!" "what about- oh wait." tails then snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea, and its not a good one. go get your brother!" he said to Snowflake. "okay." she flew off.

once tails, scorch, and Snowflake were together, tails explained the plan. "we drop flaming ice blocks on them. it wont burn us, due to the heat neutralization, and they will explode on impact. snowflake created three ice blocks, scorch set them on fire, and they each grabbed one. they each flew towards the swatbot brigade, and dropped the bombs to where all of them exploded. "that was quick." "it would have been even quicker if sonic was here. "you called?" a voice said from behind tails. he turned and saw the blue hedgehog standing there. "you didn't leave any bots for me." "sorry." "just kidding. i really hate to say it, but i'm in no condition to fight. think you can be the best freedom fighters you can be while i cant fight? they all nodded. "thanks. and also, please don't tell sally about me being awake." tails nodded. sonic gave him a thumbs up before running towards mt. mobius.

a week later. (i have a thing for time skips)

robotnik hadn't sent any attacks since the failed swatbot parade, and doctor quack wouldn't let sally see 'sonic'. after four days she stopped asking and stayed in her hut. "Nicole, did sonic survive?" "i can't say. and you know that isn't the type of question you ask me." "i know, but you said there was a five percent chance that he would live, and its hard to stop wondering when its about the only person that you lo-" "aunt sally!" she heard tails. "and by the only person, i mean in a certain way. what is it tails?" "just come look." tails showed sally to the middle of knothole where a large crowd was gathered he pulled her to the middle of the crowd. "there isn't anything here, tails." "don't be so sure, sal." sally put her hands up to her mouth and her eyes widened. "tails, is he standing behind me?" "yup." sonic walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. are you alright?" she quickly turned and slapped him. "OW!" he yelled."did you have a reason to do that?!" sally didn't answer and stormed off into the forest. "she needs a little time to cool off." king acorn said as he walked from the crowd. "what did i do?!" sonic said as he held his right cheek in pain. "do you need some ice?" Snowflake asked as she walked up to sonic. "sure." he said as he winced in pain again. scorch picked up a handful of sand, burned it into glass, then melted it to where it made a flexible plastic-like material. he handed it to Snowflake, who put some ice cubes in the plastic bag like sheet. "here you go." "thanks."sonic held it up to his badly bruised cheek. "what did i do wrong?" he asked king acorn. "she just... doesn't like surprises very well. she wouldn't speak to us for awhile after we introduced her brother, Elias." "i'll speak to her." queen Alicia said. "i'll go rest." sonic said as he walked to his hut.

the next day

sonic awoke to the sound of his door banging. he stood and opened the door. "now i know the meaning of 'rude awakening'. thanks a lot tails." "Aunt sally wanted to speak to you, but she wouldn't say where she was." "who does that?" 'Aunt sally, apparently." sonic stepped from his hut, and Mina mongoose was standing, as if she was going to knock the door. "sonic! hi!" she said cheerfully. "hey Mina." sonic said as he closed the door. "something wrong?" "nothing." "i don't ever recall you being a purple hedgehog." she said pointing to his bruise. "i'm taking care of that." he walked over the bridge at the entrance of knothole, and into the woods.

Mina was confused at his actions, but walked back to the daycare. she walked in the door. "hi rosie!" she said cheerfully. "hello dear. are you ready for work?" "as ready as ever!" "i'll see you at the end of the day." "bye rosie!" once she left, Mina sat in a rocking chair and pondered what sonic could be doing in the forest.

sonic slowly (wait. what?!) made his was through the forest, looking for wherever sally could be. "where would she be?" he asked himself. then he realized exactly where she went. he walked towards the river that led past knothole and followed it. It led to a waterfall, on the edge of a cliff. sonic walked to the edge. he didn't see sally anywhere. he turned to walk back and sally was standing there "do you remember this place?" she asked. "how could i forget?" "where we first met. it used to overlook mobotropolis." "until robuttnik came." sonic said. sally smiled. then she noticed the large bruise on his face. "i'm sorry." she said. "no problem." sonic sat down on the edge of the cliff. "if only robobutt hadn't existed." he said. "if so,we might not have had to watch as countless mobians were roboticized. "yeah. what if."

sonic started back home with sally by his side. once he got back to his hut, he thought of a plan. tomorrow, they strike robotropolis.


	3. Chapter 3

once it was morning, sonic gathered the freedom fighters, and they headed for robotropolis. sonic used his super speed to go ahead. he arrived at a large metal door. he waited for the rest to they arrived, Bunnie said "you know that were not as fast as you, sugah-hog." "i know." sonic said. he walked through the door, then smashed the fuse box controlling the gate. it slammed shut before any of the others could get through. "sonic!" sally shouted. "what are you doing!? you cant do that alone!" "trust me on this one, sal. I need you to make sure that knothole is safe. as for me, lets just hope i'm not a robot the next time I see you guys." "the force field is up!" tails yelled as he tried to fly over the gate. sonic ran off into doctor robotnik's fortress.

sonic was running through a dark hallway when he heard the all too familiar voice of "robobutt." sonic said. "yes, sonic. even if you do reach my office, i have a- well, i wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." sonic growled. "you little-" "whats that sonic? i can't hear you over the sound of how much you LOST! HAHA!" sonic continued running down the seemingly endless hallway.

ten minutes in the future

"He did WHAT?!" king acorn yelled in pure rage. "he locked us out of robotropolis and went in alone." sally said. "that's the last straw. sonic is hereby banished from knothole and... mobotropolis?" "its robotropolis now." "look out the window." mobotropolis, in all its beauty, was right there.

present time

sonic was entering robotniks office when his body started searing with pain, as if he was encased in burning metal. he looked down at his body and saw a robot instead of sonic. "i told you there was a surprise, didnt I?" " _you just gave me an even better chance of winning, robutt._ " sonic said. he walked over to robotnik and punched him out the window. " _with his luck, he'll bounce to the other side of mobius before he stops._ " then he turned to snively. " _and you._ " "m-me?" " _yes you._ " "what?" " _leave, before i make you._ " "yes, mr. sonic, sir!" he ran off. " _now, to end all of this._ " sonic was about to slam his hand on the deactivate button when he was flung backwards. he turned to see a shadow-swatbot. " _really?_ " sonic held up his arm and blasted through it with an arm cannon. " _i don't remember having that before._ " he turned back and said to himself. " _if i do this, i might kill me. sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good._ " he pressed the button and felt his robotic body deactivating. it fell backwards before he completely deactivated.

sonic felt himself come to his senses as he awoke in the throne room of mobotropolis. " _I did it._ " he said. he stood up. "why am i activating?" "sonic got roboticized! get him!" sonic saw sally, tails, and bunnie charging him. he tried to run but bunnie grabbed his leg. sonic was able to reach the controls and synchronized a timer to himself. "he activated a bomb! deactivate it!" "we cant sally!" "why not?!" "because sonic has the timer linked to himself! if we try to deactivate it, it might destroy sonic from the inside-out!"

skip to 30 seconds till timer ends.

sally and tails were attempting to do something when king and queen acorn entered the room. "What are you doing?!" "theres a bomb centered on this location! were trying to deactivate it, but if we do sonic will die!" sonic then flew through the window and skidded to a stop. " _Your all idiots! its not a bomb! and its centered on ME!_ " "then what is it?" " _A power surge that will deroboticize all of mobuis!_ " "oh." " _and it would have killed me anyways! i_ _just wanted to help get things back to normal._ " "but nothin' will be normal if you die!" bunnie said. " _forget me. I'm like king acorn said a long time ago. when we were six. He called me a useless cog in an unending machine._ " "WHAT?!" sally yelled. "you heard me. here goes nothing." a blast of light emitted from sonic as it flew outwards. everyone was temporarily blinded, and when they regained their vision, sonics body was lying there, deroboticized, but clearly not breathing. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SONIC! A SIX YEAR OLD SONIC AT THAT!" "how did he even know i said that?" "WHO CARES! HE'S DEAD NOW AND YOU CALLED HIM USELESS!" " but-" "DON'T TALK TO ME!" sally said before running away. queen acorn gave him a disapproving look before she left too. tails was flying off and bunnie was walking away.

a long while later

sonic found himself in a pure white place. "what is this place?" sonic walked for awhile before he ended up nowhere closer to anything. "life is way too easy to be so dang complicated. he said to himself. "sonic?" "gee. that sounded a whole lot like-" "sonic!" "sally?" "we need you sonic! robotnik found knothole!

sonic shot up. he was lying on the floor in the mobotropolis throne room. "what did she say? Robotnik found knothole?" sonic bolted back. when he got there, he saw sally, tails, scorch, snowflake, and bunnie knocked out on the ground. sonic looked robotnik straight in the eye through his remade lumberjack bot. his fur turned black and his eyes turned completely white. "What are you?" Robotnik asked. "You should know," it said in a demonic voice. After all your the one who made all the fake chaos emeralds." (Sonic x reference) "sonic?" He turned to a frightened tails. He then turned back to robotnik. "Remember now, big R?" "Why are you dark, sonic?!" "Dark sonic. I like it. Now begone." Dark sonic swiped his hand, and flung robotnik off the cliff. He appeared at the bottom and caught robotnik. "Take this!" Robotnik said as he pressed a button on his robotic arm. Dark sonic slashed off robotniks robotic arm, and before he realized what was happening, a beam of light shot at him. He disappeared as the beam shot robotnik. Robotniks body disintegrated. dark sonic watched as it blew away. "After ten years. Ten f*cking years, you got what you deserved." Dark sonic landed and passed out. Everyone was shocked at what just happened. "I never want to feel that again. It's the worst feeling ever. It's like being corrupted with evil." Sonic said as he clutched his stomach.

the next day

sonic was walking on the outskirts of mobotropolis. "Sonic. I need to talk with you." "Don't come near me!" He yelled as he bolted away.

later, at knothole

"-and he won't let anyone go near him." Sally said. She was talking to bunnie. "He just needs some time to himself, Sally-girl." "But I've never seen him so angry. And it was directed at himself. I somehow feel like it's my fault." "Did he tell ya that he heard yer voice, and it brought him back t'life?" "No." "He said so himself." "When did you talk to him?" "Earlier today." "I just don't get it. How come he won't talk to me?" "Just give him some time. He needs it." "Your probably right." "when have ah ever been wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: bunnie was deroboticized last chapter. just telling you. and, the first three chapters were made before it was published**

the next morning, sally heard someone knocking on her door. she stood up and grabbed her vest from the foot of her bed. when she opened the door, sonic was standing there. "Hey, i found this aaaand i have no idea what it is." he held up a stone. "Where did you find this?" "I was snooping in robotniks old lair." "where would he find it?" "who cares, I want to go back in time!" "how do you know what it is now?" "oh, i asked nicole." nicole waved at sally. (if you remember, nicole has a hologram version of herself in the comics) "okay. we both take one." sonic pulled out another time stone. "now think of the year you want to go to." "i want to go back to when we were tiny!" sonic said. "that would be nice, to see the tiny us again." a flash of light emitted from the stones as they were teleported to ten years in the past.

bunnie was just getting up to go see sally, but when she got there, obviously, sally was not there. "where's sally, nicole?" "ten years in the past." "literally?" "yes." "weird. how did they get there?" "using the time stones." "is that what this is?" bunnie said picking up the time stone. it then teleported her back in time.

sonic was walking to the palace when mini sonic ran past him. "hey jules! hello miss alicia!" he said skidding to a stop. "whats up sonic?" "i was going to see sally." "we were going to see the king." "you can come with me!" they all walked inside the castle. "i still think its weird that you have my fathers name, and she has sally's middle name. "it'll make perfect sense in time." sally said. "bad joke." sonic said. "what do you know?" "more about this than you." they then heard the doors open. bunnie walked in. mini bunnie asked, "who the hoo-ha are you?" "you can tell them who you really are now." the king said as he entered. "wait. why?" "because I explained it to them already." "that makes it a whole lot easier. I'm sonic." "i'm sally." "Bunnie D'coolette, nice to meet ya." Bunnie said. "i get married to antoine?!" "sure do." "i guess that explains why you run so fast, me." mini sonic said. "i guess that makes sense." mini sally said. "hey, mini me. dont ever try to get to angry. it's a bad feeling. especially when your me." "it was scary." sally said. "okay." then mini sonic, out of the blue (heh. get it?) asked "are you and sally married?" the question caught sonic off guard. it looked like both sally's were a little uncomfortable. "n-no." "oh." "i'm surprised he hasn't asked me yet." sally said. "SAY WHAT?!" sonic's cheeks turned a deep pink color. Bunnie was trying to contain a smile. "why do i only wear a vest and boots in the future?" "yeah, why is that sally?" sonic asked. "it just felt right," "that, and you wanted to impress sonic." "shut up bunnie!" sonic and mini sonic were staring out the window. "sally, give me the chaos emerald." "why?" "just do it." sally took out her chaos emerald and gave it to sonic. "stand back." sonic took the emerald. he started glowing until eventually, a light exploded from him. his quills were golden and his eyes were red. "times up robuttnik." he said before flying towards a large robot that was changing everything. sonic landed on the wing of the bot and said "you have five seconds." "stop interfering with my plans hedgehog! ill squash you like a bug!" then the bot exploded. "i am having serious deja vu right now." sonic said to himself. he flew back to the palace and landed on his feet. he went back to normal. "and that, kids, is why we don't go touching chaos emeralds." "ITS NO USE! TAAAKE THIS!" a swatbot flew into the room and exploded. silver walked into the room. "sonic? what are you doing ten years in the past?!" "time stones. duh." "its pothead porcupine!" mini sonic said. "thats not my name. besides, a potleaf has seven leaves, not five." "whatever you say pothead." silver growled and walked away. "wanna see something awesome?" "sure!" "you already know what it is, but its still awesome. and by you, i mean me. and by me, i mean me and you. " we get it." "you coming sal?" sonic and mini sonic said at the same time. they both nodded. sonic picked sally up bridal style and ran off towards where knothole would be.

sonic set sally down and walked up to the lone stump. "what the heck is that?" "trust me, you'll need it eventually." sonic said. sonic's body then started disappearing. "listen kid, we will be able to come back, but it might be a really long time. i just want you to know, bad things will happen, and everybody needs you there to save them. everyone is counting on you to help. do whatever it takes to help." sonic's body was almost gone. "see you on the flip-side!" sonic said. he disappeared. mini sonic looked at the tree stump. he stepped on top of it. mini sally walked up to him. "why are you standing on that tree stump?" "myself said that it was really important." mini sonic was about to get off the stump, when it opened and he fell in. he fell into a haystack in an underground room. "you stand on one dead tree stump, and fall into this room." he made his way backup to the surface, and he and sally ran back to the castle.

sonic and sally reappeared in the center of a large crowd in the middle of knothole village. "what's with the crowd?" "nice entrance, true blue." "not guarding the master emerald, rad red?" "obviously not. oh wait." knuckles ran off. sonic turned back to where sally was, but she wasn't there, and amy rose was. "sonic!" "oh crap." any was about to kiss sonic when she turned blue. "its no use! take this!" amy flew off. "thanks pothead." "shut up!" silver flew away. "i feel like i did something wrong again." he said as he scanned the area. sally wasn't there. "where's aunt sally?" snowflake asked. "i really don't know." sonic said. "i can try to find her, if you want." snowflake nodded. sonic sighed. "actually, i'll just leave her alone. she's probably tired after going back in time, even though i'm the one who saved the city from doom." snowflake smiled, nodded, and ran after scorch. (scorch and snowflake are brother and sister, and tails's cousins.)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I took arctic knight's advice. i just needed to give him credit. I also figured out the only reason that sally is a princess. PM me if you want to know.**

Sonic was walking into castle acorn just as Sally was walking out. Sonic opened his mouth to speak but Sally ran off quickly. Sonic kept walking forward with a confused look. once he entered the throne room, no one was there. Sonic decided to try a meditation technique that Espio taught him.

an hour later.

Sonic opened his eyes to see Espio there. "trying the meditation technique i see. someone is here to see you." Espio said. sally was standing in the doorway. "ill go now." Espio said before disappearing. "your not still there, are you?" Sonic asked "I'm leaving." Espio said. Espio's steps were barely heard as he left. "what did you need to say?" Sally was about to speak when king acorn and queen acorn walked in. Sally turned to start running but Sonic grabbed her wrist. "just wait a second. you were gonna tell me something?" Sonic asked quizzically, but with a demanding tone. Sally didn't answer. She kept trying to rip free of Sonic's iron grip. "You should tell him." queen acorn said. "Fine. if you let go of me, i'll tell you." Sally said. Sonic let go and Sally took a few steps away. Sally took in a very sharp breath. "Okay..." "Yes?" "I'm ready..." "I'm waiting-" "JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?!" "Quit stalling." "Sonic." Sally gave Sonic a look that said 'if you don't shut the hell up this instant, i'll break your jaw.'. Sonic nodded, crossed his arms, and gave Sally a look that said 'if you don't get talking, I walk.'. Sonic heard the doors open, and saw Amy and Mina standing in the doorway. Sally sighed deeply before saying "Your going to be a father.". Sonic's eyes widened to the size of silver platters. his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. Sonic's vision darkened until all he saw was complete darkness.

the next thing Sonic knew, he was waking up at doctor quack's. "who?! what?! when?! where?! I'm up!" "Good. Your up. You fell pretty hard. you're ready to leave whenever." Doctor Quack said. "Thanks doc!" sonic said before running off. The second that Sonic left the building, he almost ran at full speed into Mina. "Sonic! What happened? Back in the castle?" Mina asked curiously as she attempted to read Sonic's expression. "I don't know how to answer that." sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head. Mina scanned his face a few times before she snapped her fingers. "It was that Sally said, wasn't it? What did she say?" Mina asked as she stared deeper into Sonic's eyes. Sonic opened his mouth. "She said-" "That he's going to be a father." Sally said interrupting him. "Who's gonna be the mother?" Mina asked. "I am. And i'm not ready for it." Sally said. "Just to be clear, its one kid, right? Please tell me its just one." Sonic said. Sally held up two fingers and said "Two.". Sonic froze as if Sally's words punched him in the gut. He felt the world start to spin. He fell to his knees and took a few deep, shaky breaths. "Anything else you need to tell me before i pass out?" sonic asked sarcastically. Sally just walked off. Mina helped Sonic to his feet. "I can give you some tips. i do work at a daycare, after all." Mina said. "Maybe in the morning. bye." sonic said as he sleepily started walking back to his house. "Tomorrow morning! Meet me at the daycare!" "Okay." sonic said, as he was now half asleep.

the next morning

Mina was sitting in the daycare waiting for Sonic to arrive. a knocking was heard at the door. Sonic walked in, looking like he was wide awake, but the second he sat down, he fell asleep. Mina grew an agitated look and snapped her fingers in front of Sonic's face. Sonic slowly awakened, and halfway through a yawn, he said "I'm up.". "Did you get any sleep last night?" Mina asked. "About one hour." Sonic said before yawning again. "If you can make it through this day without falling asleep, i'll take you to get a chili dog." Mina said. Sonic's eyes widened. "Gambling is bad, but you have a deal!" Sonic said as he shook her hand.

After a very long, very boring lecture.

"And that's pretty much all you need to know." Mina said. She turned to a sleeping Sonic. "Seriously?" Mina agitatedly asked. Sonic opened his eyes, stretched his arms, and said "I'm up again. need I say more?" "You lost." Mina stated. "Dang it." Sonic said. "Don't worry. I'll still take you to get one. I insist." Mina said. "Thanks. whats the catch?" "You're paying.".

later, at uncle chuck's diner

Sonic was taking a bite from his chili dog when Mina asked "You do know that I had a huge crush on you since the moment i saw you, right?" "you kept it subtle, but i kind of figured it out when you took a bullet for me." "And amy?" "she told me herself." "And pretty much every other girl?" "I get the point." Sonic said before taking another bite. Mina smiled lightly before she noticed Sally sit on the other side of the bar. Uncle Chuck walked to her and asked what she wanted "Just water, please." "Is that it?" "Yeah." "Are you feelin' okay?" "Honestly, no.". "You should go talk to her." Mina said. Sonic nodded. He stood up and walked to where Sally was. He took a seat. "Sal. I know you don't feel ready, but I know a few things that prove you are." "Like what?" "The countless times you led us to victory, the fact that your the bravest girl I know, the fact that you are ready, and just cant see it, I mean, you have a huge pain threshold. I almost died when I turned into a robot. you acted like it was no big deal." Sonic said. Sally smiled, jumped up, hugged Sonic,and started spinning them around. Once she let go, she ran off towards the castle. Sonic slowly waved. Mina walked up beside him. "that was easy, wasn't it?" she asked. "Nope." Sonic said. "Weak." "Shut up.".


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic was walking to Mina's hut. He knew that sally needed some alone time, so he was going to challenge Mina to a race. He knocked on her door. "Yes?" "Race?" "You know the answer." Mina said. They both walked to the middle of knothole village. Tails was the referee. "I want a clean race! From here, around mobotropolis twice, and back here! Ready, Set, GO!". Sonic took off like a bullet, leaving Mina in the dust. He soon reappeared. "You coming?" "Mina then took off." "It's on now." sonic said as he bolted away, creating a sonic boom in the process. "Zero to sixty in 0.00001 seconds!" Tails said in fascination.

Sonic was neck and neck with Mina right as they were about to hit lake mobius. Mina skidded to a stop but Sonic kept running. He ran straight across the lake and started to loop Mobotropolis. Mina growled and ran after him. Mina eventually caught up to Sonic at one lap around Mobotropolis. They both accelerated, and started heading back. Sonic reached the lake, and stopped. He waited for Mina to get across before running at full speed. he ran straight up the cliffside and to the finish, at the same time Mina was. "It's a tie!" Tails said. "Good race." Sonic said. Mina shook his hand. Sonic turned to tails. "In the time I was gone first, I hid the flag." he said. Tails flew off. "1,2,3,4,5-" Mina cut off Sonic. "What are you doing now?" "I'm playing checkers with robotnik. Just kidding, I'm counting for capture the flag. 17,18,19,20." Sonic said before he bolted in the direction Tails flew in.

"Excuse me!" he said as he ran through the middle of town. He saw Tails flying towards the top of castle acorn, which is where he hid it. Sonic started running to the top, and right as Tails grabbed the flag, Sonic grabbed Tails. "I totally won." Sonic said. "nuh uh." Tails said. "Yeah, you won." Sonic said as he landed. Tails wrapped the flag around his neck and flew after Sonic, as he had run to Tails's house. Once they arrived, Tails said "You should probably get ready for your date with aunt sally." "Oh come on, that isn't until tonight, Bye Tails!" Sonic said. he hopped down from the roof, but the second he hit the ground, Nicole, the holographic lynx appeared in front of him. "Sonic!" "What?" "An arctic wolf by the name of ace (this is an OC from my brother, he stole the animal and name from me.) Was attacked by a rouge group of robians!" Nicole said as she grabbed Sonic's hand. "That doesn't make sense. there aren't any more robians." "What part of rouge do you not understand." she said as she let go of his arm. Sonic sighed and took a small device from the robot wolfs back. He pressed a button, which scanned the wolf. All the robot parts suddenly disappeared. Sonic tossed the device to Nicole, who walked off with it, saying something like "-Study this.". Sonic walked off as a few people carried the wolf to doctor quack's. Sonic watched as the wolf was carried off, and he somehow heard the wolf mumble over the clamoring of the doctors. he said "Robotnik... returned... need Sonic... help." before he passed out. Sonic stood in deep thought as he pondered what the wolf could have meant. After the longest time, Sonic was rudely interrupted as he was knocked off balance. "Oof!" he said as he landed. A warp ring then hit him in the head. Sonic took in a few heavy breaths as his vision slowly merged to one object instead of two. He picked up the warp ring from the ground and handed it back to the fuzzy figure in front of him. "You look real pretty." Sonic said as he stood. Once his vision cleared, he saw sally there with a worried look. "Are you okay?" She asked. Sonic nodded and held his head. Sally started walking towards the castle. Sonic waved and watched as she walked into the castle, and then bolted back to his house.

"What am I going to do, mother? I have no plan for this!" Sally said as she tried to decide between two dresses. "I'm afraid i'm of no help. dating was different back in my day." Sally's mother, Alicia, said. "Formal? Casual?" "How serious is this date?" "I don't know! What about the hair? Do I have time to ask Bunnie?" "Sally..." Queen Alicia said as she put a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Be yourself. That's the girl he fell for.". Sally smiled and said "I'm not sure i know how to be that, but thanks.".

Sonic ran into his house and accidentally slammed the door behind him. "Whats up sonny boy? Robotnik attack?"Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles said "No. I'm going to be late for a date!" he said as he started shining his shoes. "Nervous?" "Me? Nah. I just want this to go right for Sal. I want this to go perfectly, just... chilling out, like old times." "Sonic, just relax and act the way you always do, just like old times." "No worries, unc. I'm always cooler than cool." Sonic said as he fistbumped Uncle Chuck.

Once it was time for the date, Sonic was already waiting outside of the castle. A few minutes later, Sally walked from the castle. "Hi Sonic!" Sally said as she hugged Sonic. Once they let go, Sonic asked a question that threw Sally off guard. "What were you doing on the other side of the world?" He asked. "Well, I... uh..." "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "I'd rather not." Sally said. They stayed quiet for awhile. Sonic broke the silence eventually. "Did you want to get something to eat?" "Nah.". They walked for awhile, hearing the occasional whispering of passing people about Sonic and Sally. They eventually ended up at the chao garden. Sonic laid against a tree and Sally sat on the other side. "So, about the wolf-" "Sonic is always one step ahead of everyone, like with the handheld roboticizer." "Don't get too much further ahead." "Why not?" "Because I want to be at your side." "You think you can keep up?" "If you let me." "Ah, well... I guess I can slow down for you." "I hope you can."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is mainly just a filler, but I really wanted to make a chapter about a concert with Mina's band. Here's some good songs in my opinion for you.**

Sonic was walking to Mina's concert she was holding at new Mobotropolis Colosseum (I don't know the actual name of the stadium). He was singing a song at the end of the concert. He walked in, and the second he stopped moving, They started singing.

 **"Into Yesterday"**

"The sky turns to a different shade of blue  
After the rain  
Her mind turns to a different point of view  
After the rain

Ooh, my, my  
Ooh, my, my  
Ooh, my, my, I know

Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away  
All we need's a little time to chase the blues away  
Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay  
Let this last forever, turn tomorrow into yesterday

Now all those clouds have nothing left to do  
After the rain  
And all those doubts have drifted out of you  
After the rain

Ooh, my, my  
Ooh, my, my  
Ooh, my, my, I know

Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away  
All we need's a little time to chase the blues away  
Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay  
Let this last forever, turn tomorrow into yesterday

Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away  
All we need's a little time to chase the blues away  
Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay  
Let this last forever, turn tomorrow into yesterday, into yesterday"

Once the song was over, Mina then said something Sonic wasn't expecting. "Alright! I hope you liked that one, but Sonic's singing this one with us!" She said. A path opened in front of him and he walked to the stage. Then Mina said "Hey Witch doctor, give us the magic words!" Sonic smiled and continued.

-Alright, you go: Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Alright!  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow

Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Dow Dow Dow Dow  
I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you  
Dow dow dow dow  
I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you  
Dow Dow Dow Dow  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do

He told me:  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Dow Dow Dow Dow  
I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me true  
Dow dow dow dow  
I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me nice  
Dow Dow Dow Dow  
And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice

Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Now you can't keep love from me just like were a miser  
And I'll admit it wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he told me the way to win your heart  
Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow

Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah  
*Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow*  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah  
*Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow*  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah  
*Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow*  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Come on and:  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang  
Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*  
*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*  
*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*  
*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*  
*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*  
*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*  
*Ooh Eee Ooh Ah Aah*"

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said before exiting the stage. Sonic looked through the crowd, and spotted Sally eventually. "This one's for you, Sally." He said through the microphone.

 **"Whatever It Is"**

She's got eyes that cut you like a  
Knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine  
And her pretty legs go to heaven every time  
She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
When she walks in a room I can hardly breathe  
Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees

"She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I want to say to a woman  
But I couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
And every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is

You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay  
Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day  
But that all changed when she walked into my life  
People ask me what it is  
I tell them I don't know  
There's just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire  
She's gonna be my wife

She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I want to say to a woman  
But I couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Because every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is

When she loves me  
Girl that's how I feel  
When she loves me I'm on top of the world  
Because when she loves me I can live forever  
When she loves me I am untouchable

She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Because every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is"rself

When he stopped singing, he saw the crowd, carrying sally to the stage. Once they set her down, Sonic took both of her hands. "Hey." "Hey yourself." "Soooo..." "Just shut up and kiss me." Sally said. Sonic pulled her in and heard the crowd roar in cheers, and slowly fade.


	8. EndGame

Two months later

"Would you do ze relaxing?" Antoine asked Sonic, who was pacing the room quickly. "No." Sonic said. "Why are you so worked ze up?" Antoine asked. Sonic stopped in his tracks. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but it isn't like your girlfriend is..." Sonic cleared his throat. "You know." "I do ze know, but you are Sonic, ze laid back hero." "I am definitely not laid back right now. Sonic said as he flopped on his couch. (Yes, they are at Sonic's house) "You just don't know what it's like, especially when my girlfriend somehow got 'knocked up' two months ago, but she's also the princess!" "Yes?" "And neither of us are married, so-" "Vait! you has just giveen me ze idea." Antoine said before standing and walking for the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" "To do sometink I should have done a long time ago. Follow me.".

ten minutes later.

"So, what are we looking for?" Sonic asked quizzically. "Just shut up and help me find Bunnie." Antoine said with an angst filled expression. Sonic made an O shape with his mouth and kept silent for the next few minutes. "Antoine?" "Shut up Sonic." "Bunnie's right over there." Sonic said as he pointed to a bench. Bunnie was sitting there as a swarm of chao flew around her. Sonic stood where he was as Antoine walked towards her. One chao that looked strangely like Sonic ran towards him with great speed. Sonic barely caught it. Antoine walked up to her and said "Bunnie, I have been meaning to ask of you for a longest time..." "Yes?" "Vell, eet ees ze complicated..." "Spit it out sugah.". Antoine sighed deeply before getting on one knee and asking "Bunnie rabbot, will you do me ze great honor of becomink my wife?" Both Sonic and Bunnie's jaws hit the floor. "Hey, Sonic, you need to come see- Holy crap!" Tails said as he flew in. "Go 'twan!" Sonic whooped. "How could ah say no, sugah-'twan!" Bunnie said. Antoine then passed out. "Like I was saying, you should come see this. You too aunt Bunnie." "What about 'twan?" Sonic asked. "He'll come too soon enough, but you really need too see this." Tails said as he flew ahead. Sonic speed boosted to tails and Bunnie used her rockets to fly up next to him. "So, what do you want to show us?!" Sonic called to Tails. "You'll see!". Once tails stopped flying, they were in front of a building, but Sonic didn't pay any attention to what building. He. Tails, and Bunnie walked inside. Sonic walked to the room Tails told him to go to, and the second he opened the door, he heard crying. very light crying. He slowly shut the door. "Did you hear that too?". Tails and Bunnie nodded. Sonic opened the door again and walked in. He walked to the source of the crying, which was where doctor quack was standing. "Doctor?" Sonic asked. "Yes?" Doctor Quack said as he turned around. "Did someone call me?" "Of course, princess sally did. She also wanted me to tell you that she didn't name them yet, and wanted you too." "Where is sally now?" "Sleeping.". Sonic walked over to the small bed. Two lumps of blanket were sitting there. Sonic looked at them both. "They're so tiny." He said almost in a daze. "I'll call you Manik and Sonia." Sonic said as he felt tears cloud his vision. "Of all the things I ever imagined, this was never one of them." He said.

an hour later.

Sonic was lying in a flat green field as he watched birds circle over his head. After a few minutes of complete silence, Sonic heard an explosion from in front of him. He sat up quickly. A column of smoke was billowing up from knothole's general direction. Sonic ran through the trees and almost slammed into a mini version of the lumberjack bot. "I see you have found my bot." Snively said through a screen on the bot. "What bot?" "Are you talking back to your superior?" "No. I'm talking back to you.". Snively growled and said "Robotnik designed this bot. He was an amazing inventor, and could beat you any day. Robotnik-" "Robotnik is dead. He lost." Sonic said as he felt anger building up inside himself. Sonic saw Snively's eyes widen. "S-Sonic? turn around." "Don't try to distract me." "But-" "I said..." Sonic's quills turned black and his eyes turned white. "Don't distract me.". He held up a hand and the robot exploded. "Now, to deal with whatever he was talking about." Sonic said. he took a step before the wolf from before ran up to him. "Sonic! we need you to- what happened?" He said. "Never mind that. Whats going on?" "Just come look." the wolf said before running back towards the field Sonic had been in. Sonic followed quickly and the second he got to the field, he instantly went from dark Sonic. "We are the xorda, here to destroy this filthy planet you call Mobius." A large octopus type creature said. "Why are you here!" "A long time ago, an emissary was dispatched here to make an alliance, but the humans instead captured, imprisoned, and dissected it. the xorda reaction was a strong one. We thought we wiped out all life that day with our gene bombs." "The humans are mostly gone. the mobosapiens are the dominant species now." "That doesn't matter. you have a sizeable amount of human D.N.A. in your infrastructures." "Well... I don't know how to respond to that."

ten minutes later

"It's hopeless. they won't listen to reason." Sonic said as he sat down in castle acorn. "Did you try talking?" king acorn asked. "That's all I did.". A large static sound broke the very small silence. "Hello? This is robotnik speaking. Well, a robot version of him." "What do you want?" "I can help you with your alien situation." "no deal." king acorn said before shutting off the transmission. A large thud then shook the ground. Sonic ran back to the field to see most of the villagers, and all the freedom fighters. A large sundial shaped thing was sitting in the middle of the field. "Behold, the quantum dial. The xorda's most powerful weapon. once its gears activate, it will tear a hole in the space time continuum. the rift will create a black hole, and pull in your planet. Good riddance." the xorda captain said as the xorda disappeared and the dial activated. "Sonic! are you there?" Sonic heard over his communicator. "Still alive." "Good. The quantum dial cannot be stopped, but it can be reversed!" "Any side affects?" "You will most likely die." "I'll do it." Sonic said as he shut off the communicator. He ran forward for a second before sally jumped in front of him. "It'll kill you if you go through with rotor's plan!" "If I don't do this, we'll all die." "But-" "I love you, sally acorn. always have, always will." Sonic said before bolting towards the dial.

 _He didn't look back, because if he did, he might change his mind. So the mad dash begins, racing against alien forces too difficult to comprehend. Running to save the lives of his friends, his family, his world. How many times has he done this? Risked his life for the greater good? Perhaps too many times too many, but if he can do it just one last time, it'll have all been worth it._

The quantum dial suddenly exploded before everyone's eyes. the bits of it were completely destroyed, no sign of it, or Sonic anywhere.

 _849,627 light years away_

an explosion on a small planet on the other side of the universe, a laser beam hit the planet, and nothing but a blue object was on the planet. A blue hedgehog

Spelling pronunciations

xorda= zor-duh

quantum= kwan-tum

infrastructures= in-fruh-struck-chures

Antoine= an-twan


End file.
